Multi-phase electric machines are well known in the art. Often, they are operated from direct current (DC) power, for example from batteries, via an inverter power circuit that controls the flow of current in the various phases.
Grouped phases machines are also known. Often, the phases are grouped by threes that can be interconnected in so-called delta or star configurations. Each phase can also include more than one coil that can be interconnected in series or parallel configurations. In some machines, the configuration of the interconnection can be changed between the configurations during operation.